Deja vú
by sonrais777
Summary: Terminada la visita nocturna era hora que Viperion regresara a casa, sin embargo, Marinette sentía que ese momento lo había vivido antes.


**Hola a todos! He aquí vengo con este one-shot que me ha encantado escribir después de ver la habilidad de Viperion, si no les gusta esta pareja, favor de no leer ni dejar comentarios negativos, respeten a los demás. Y hablando de respeto, me he topado con algunas personas en wattpad que han subido historias que son mías, y saben, hay muchas que me ponen como la autora y solo debo decir… gracias. Aunque no me alegra que mi trabajo esté por ahí sin que yo sepa. Pero hay otros que les he pedido que retiren mis historias ya que no cuentan con mi nombre atribuyéndose con el crédito. Eso está mal, MUY MAL, por eso pido por favor el respeto que se le debe dar a los autores de cada historia, denle un cumplido, atribúyanle el trabajo, porque nos tomamos tiempo en algo que nos gusta. Denuncien si ven eso! Respeto a los autores de fanfiction! Pero bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y las sorpresas que nos esperan y que esta imagen es de xxtemtation, pasen a ver su trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Deja vú.

Capítulo único.

Ya era muy noche y Marinette estaba despidiendo a Viperion en la azotea de su casa. ¿Qué había pasado para que fuera él quien terminara visitándola por las noches? Es un poco largo de contar.

Desde hacía un tiempo el héroe la había ido a visitar, y lo apreciaba, ya que había sido doloroso ver a Adrien y Kagami juntos, cediendo al final y quedándose como la fiel amiga para Adrien. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para preferir que su amor no se convirtiera en una culpa que tuviera que cargar, deseándoles suerte y sus mejores deseos de todo corazón, ya que los apreciaba y quería ver felices. Y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba…

Viperion, o mejor dicho, Luka, había descubierto su propia identidad frente a ella cuando Lila Rossi se dejó akumatizar al enterarse de que el noviazgo de Adrien con Kagami había sido gracias a Marinette, y como tiro de gracia parte de sus mentiras se descubrieron ese día. Buscaba herirla y acabar con ella a cualquier costo, consiguiendo hiriéndola del brazo, Luka fue quien la salvo, pero cuando se escondieron, Luka se reveló como Viperion y salvó a Marinette de un ataque de Volpina, junto a Chat Noir que llegó poco después. Esa pelea fue una de las difíciles que había enfrentado hasta el momento debido a su herida, pero gracias a su poder milagroso se curó y había prometido a Luka guardar su secreto cuando la buscó como Marinette. Por supuesto aun no le decía que ella era Ladybug, ya que Tikki le dijo que esa noticia pondría a Luka en peligro.

Y así la serpiente la visitaba cada tanto.

Y era agradable, tan dulce, tan comprensivo y tan romántico que esa herida que había tenido por su amor fallido había comenzado a cicatrizar. Encontrando en él algo más que simple consuelo, sino un sentimiento más puro, cálido y dichoso cada vez que lo veía, lo escuchaba o incluso tocaba un poco su mano.

Y esa noche pensaba cuánto le gustaría que se quedara más tiempo, pero ya era tarde y tenía obligaciones mañana.  
-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en los ensayos de Kitty Section?- preguntó el héroe y ella movió los hombros incómoda.  
-No lo sé. Es raro estar con los chicos, mayormente después de que descubrieran la verdadera cara de Lila, no paran de disculparse todo el tiempo.  
-Solo intentan rectificar sus errores, saben que se han equivocado a lo grande al dejarte por una persona como esa chica. Que tal esto, si las cosas se ponen incomodas cancelo el ensayo y vamos a por un helado.  
-¡Claro que no! No voy a quitarles horas de ensayo solo porque yo no esté a gusto.- Viperion sonrió y acarició su mejilla.  
-Eres tan dulce... no quisiera irme.  
-Tienes que hacerlo.  
-¿Y tú quieres que me marche?- ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por su caricia.  
-No… pero debemos dormir. Así que buenas noches, Lu... digo, Viperion.- este se acercó y le abrazó provocando su corazón latir como loco, Marinette le pareció escuchar algo pero entonces este se separó un poco, Viperion sonrió dulcemente y de repente se acercó a su rostro, ella no podía creerlo, de verdad iba a...  
-Buenas noches.

Y unió sus labios a los de ella, era un beso tierno, tímido, su primer beso y ella lo aceptó por completo, rodeando sus brazos en él, entregándose a ese beso por completo y apenas al separarse...  
-Marinette.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se dio cuenta que no estaba besando a Viperion. ¿Acaso había soñado dormida?- Ah, ¡claro! Buenas noches Lu... digo, Viperion.- este se acercó y la abrazó. Su corazón latió desbocado y le pareció escuchar algo, entonces este se separó un poco, Viperion sonrió con ternura y de repente se acercó a su rostro, ella no podía creerlo, de verdad iba a...  
-Buenas noches.

Y unió sus labios a los de ella, era un beso dulce, un poco demandante, y ella lo aceptó por completo, rodeando sus brazos a él y entregándose por completo a beso hasta que se separaron y...

-Marinette.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se dio cuenta que no estaba besando a Viperion. ¿Acaso había soñado dormida, otra vez?- Ah, ¡claro! Buenas noches Lu... digo, Viperion.- este se acercó y la abrazó. Su corazón latió desbocado y creyó escuchó algo, entonces este se separó un poco, Viperion sonrió de lado y de repente se acercó a su rostro, ella no podía creerlo, de verdad iba a...  
-Buenas noches.

Y unió sus labios a los de ella, era un beso lento, que buscaba profundidad, amor, y así rodeando sus brazos en él, se entregó por completo a ese beso y...

-Marinette.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se dio cuenta que no estaba besando a Viperion. ¿Qué rayos...?- Ah, ¡claro! Buenas noches Lu... digo, Viperion.- este se acercó y la abrazó. Su corazón latió desbocado y le pareció escuchar algo... un momento. Entonces este se separó un poco, Viperion sonrió como un depredador y de repente se acercó a su rostro.  
-Buenas noches...  
-Un momento. – le detuvo poniendo su mano frente a su rostro.- ¿Estas usando tu Second Chance conmigo?- este parpadeó confundido pero luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Puede ser.  
-¿Cuantas veces?- este pareció pensativo.  
-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta después del décimo sexto beso.- ella abrió grande los ojos.  
-¡Viperion!  
-No me culpes. Quería repetir nuestro primer beso.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Lo siento. No quiero irme y deseaba repetir este momento cuanto pudiera.- las mejillas de Marinette parecieron dos enormes manzanas rojas y desvió la vista apenada.  
-Bu-Bueno, pues para eso no necesitas usar tu poder.- la expresión de Viperion pasó de la sorpresa a la dicha y tomó su rostro acariciando el rojo de sus mejillas con sus pulgares.  
-Tomaré tu palabra. Y no hay manera de que te retractes, no hay segunda oportunidad.- sus labios se volvieron a unir y Marinette cerró los ojos disfrutando de este, una y otra, y otra vez. No importando si esto caía en un deja vú. Cada vez que besaba a Luka se sentía como si fuese la primera vez y cada vez era mejor.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto bebidas de temporada. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
